Moving on
by 11CK01
Summary: How Peggy Carter moves on with one of the Howling Commandos. (no Steggy romance ever happened there)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters. Also I'm not a native english speaker so: sorry for my mistakes. Please r&r**

**The story takes place during season 1 Agent Carter but I changed things a bit.**

* * *

1947 Polish side of the Russian boarder

The SSR agents Jack Thompson, Rick Ramirez and Mike Lee were sent onto a mission to Russia in order to capture Howard Stark, who was, according to a source, selling weapons to Leviathan, a Russian organisation. Much to their annoyance they had to take agent Peggy Carter along.

They now reached the spot where they were supposed to meet their tack-team.

"Emu" a deep but silent voice said and Thompson, who was the leader of the team, looked confused but signed his team to stop and be in alert

"Ostrich, man, ostrich!" a male voice with a thick British accent said behind them which caused Ramirez to turn around

"Shut up! EMU" the man in front of them said again. Peggy grinned and started to walk up to the man in front of them as the British voice said "Carter, Dugan forgot the password again"

"The password is Eagle you ape's" Peggy replied witch a chuckle.

"Oh hi, Peggy" the man in front of them said as he stepped out of the shadows. Peggy stood now between the SSR agents and Dumdum Dugan.

"Thompson, that's Dumdum Dugan" Ramirez said, clearly excited to meet the howling commandos.

The SSR agents as well as the other men had lowered their weapons by now and Peggy started to introduce them to each other.

"Agents Jack Thompson, Mike Lee and Rick Ramirez, these are James Montgomery Falsworth, Jim Morita, Jacques Dernier and you seem to know Dumdum Dugan, the 107th our tactical team"

"You are the howling commandos!" Ramirez said and Lee rolled his eyes but Ramirez continued "You fought side by side with Captain America, didn't you?"

Dugan nodded "we did, but not as long as she did" he answered with a little smile and nod in Peggy's direction. Then Ramirez, who counted himself an expert on the howling commandos seemed to notice something "Isn't there one member missing?" he asked

"You mean Gabe Jones, huh?" Falsworth asked and Ramirez nodded "Don't worry, he'll be here" Dugan answered and Peggy laughed "Let me guess he is here right … about … NOW" she said as she tossed someone over her shoulder who came up to them from behind Peggy's back.

The SSR agents reflexively put up their guns. Meanwhile the commandos laughed and watched as Peggy knocked Gabe down to the floor with one hit and kneeled on his torso so he couldn't get up.

"Uff" Gabe just said and Dugan got a little book out of his uniform, he opened a certain page and made a dash. "And another win for Peggy" he said while laughing.

On the floor Peggy smiled at Gabe and he smiled back, then she got back on her feet and Gabe followed shortly after. As he stood again he closed the distance between him and Peggy and kissed her briefly "I missed you" he said with a smile and gave her another short kiss. Peggy smiled back at him and answered "I missed you too".

The SSR agents looked very confused and Falsworth started to explain "Every time they meet, Gabe tries to beat her at a short fight, no weapons allowed though"

"Aha" Thompson replied "and how often has Carter won so far?"

"Dugan?" Falsworth looked to Dugan, who kept track of it "Well there were twenty-three fights yet and Peggy won, let me see…" he replied and pretended to have to count "Peggy won twenty-three times" he finished with a grin

"Yeah yeah, rub it in, my friend, rub it in" Gabe said whilst pretending to be hurt

"Oh, I'm sorry" Peggy said with an ironic smile "Do you want me to let you win the next time?"

Gabe laughed "Oh, you think it will make me feel better to win against my wife but at the same time knowing that she only let me win to make me feel better?"

Peggy shrugged "Maybe"

"So you are telling me that Carter, here, can take out a member of the howling commandos with ease?" Thompson asked in disbelieve

"Oh she could take out every single one of us, if she wanted to." Dugan replied then Jacques said something in French and Gabe chuckled.

"What did he say?" Falsworth asked and then continued "Seriously, you have been with us for years and you still don't speak one word English"

Gabe still laughed a little "He said 'That's why I don't learn English, that way I can't piss her off'" Everyone laughed and Peggy said "Dommage pour toi que j'ai appris le français à l'école" Jacques looked a little shocked for a second but the laughed heartily. Since only Peggy, Gabe and Jacques spoke French they were the only ones understanding what she said but the fact alone that she said something in French after what Gabe just translated made everyone laugh as well.

* * *

The mission didn't go as planned but there were no causality's. The facility to which they were lead turned out be some sort of training center for young girls to become assassins as well as a small prison track in which they found a Russian psychiatrist, Dr. Ivchenko. They were detected by some Leviathan agents but they made it out of there alive even though it was tight for Peggy. They are now at a small airport from which their plane to the next bigger airport will leave.

* * *

Airport

"Don't EVER do something that dangerous again, you hear me?" Gabe said to Peggy. You could hear the worry and fear in his voice.

"That is my job, darling" Peggy tried to argue "And you are practically in the battlefield all day every day"

"I know that, but what I mean to say is, don't take unnecessary risks all the time, ok?" he looked down at her with worry and love in his eyes "When I finished my deployment here I'd like to come home to my wife, not to the grave of my wife" Peggy looked down to the floor. "I know, I'm sorry, but that's just who I am" she answered

"I know that, and I don't want you to change, I just want you to not take unnecessary risks, ok? I just don't want to lose you"

Peggy smiled a little and then nodded "Alright I do my best NOT to get myself killed or into unnecessary tight situation" Then she leaned forward to kiss Gabe. He smiled under her lips and deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer and held her in a close embrace.

Meanwhile the commandos and SSR agents were standing in short distance away from them, just far away enough to not hear what they were saying.

"So what's the deal with Gabe Jones and Carter?" Lee asked curiously as he glanced over to them.

Jim Morita chuckled "Oh these two? What do you want to know?"

Lee shrugged "I don't know, like: how did they meet? In what relationship are they? These kind of things"

"I see" Jim answered "Well, they met in the war when we were all serving together, when they became a couple I don't know. In what relationship are they? They are married. For two years now, I think"

"Married?" Ramirez asked surprised "So her actual name is Jones, not Carter?"

"I suppose it is, never thought of that actually." Dugan answered "We only call her Peggy anyways"

"HOW did they get married?" Lee asked "not that I don't begrudge them, it's just, isn't interracial marriage illegal in the USA?"

"You ask things, how would I know, I wasn't there when they got married, the only one who was there, besides them of course was Jacques. And I don't speak French, so I can't ask him. Or at least I wouldn't understand his answer" Jim replied.

Lee nodded and left it at that. Then the SSR agent started to walk to their plane and Thompson called for Peggy to hurry up.

"Come home soon, ok?" she said to Gabe with a sad smile and he nodded "Will do my best"

Peggy's smile became more cheerful "I want to build a life with you, move in with you and have children" Gabe smiled widely "I want that too" He kissed her for a long moment and then looked at her lovingly "Do you promise me something?"

"What?" she asked suspicious

"You don't take risks that don't have to be, so we can start a family as soon as I come home. Promise me that?" Peggy glanced back at him and nodded "Yes, I promise you that. You just promise me to take care of you self and come back soon" Gabe also nodded and promised her. Then they shared long kiss good-bye before Peggy left with the other SSR agents.

In the plane Thompson asked her "So shall I call you Jones from now on?"

Peggy was confused since he just pulled her out of a day dream "Huh?" she asked

"Jim said you and Gabe Jones are married, so Jack wanted to know if he should call you Jones instead of Carter now" Lee explained

"Oh" Peggy replied and shrugged "However you want"

"May I ask you something?" Lee asked her "You just did" Peggy replied with a smirk but then nodded "Go ahead"

"How did you get married? I mean it's illegal in the US, right, so where did you get married?" Lee asked her and she laughed

"In France, right after the war ended in 1945. Isn't illegal there" she replied and Lee nodded. Then everything fell back into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months later**

Peggy managed to clear Howard's name in the meantime while Gabe was still stationed in Europe with the rest of the Howling Commandos.  
Even though Peggy and Gabe are married Peggy lives in the Griffith, a place for young women. The owner, Mrs. Fry, knowns that Peggy is married and that her husband is with the military in overseas. She doesn't know who he is though.

* * *

Griffith

Mrs. Fry stood behind her counter desk and looked around the entrance hall. It was big room actually and a lot of the girls who lived here were standing or sitting in one of the armchairs. Much to her satisfaction there were no men here at the time. Of course men were allowed to be down here and pick up their girls or just sit and talk with them but she still preferred it when they weren't here. Just as she finished that thought a group of men came in. The first one was a relatively tall man with a moustache and a bowler head, right after him three more men came in. They all looked like soldiers and the first one came up to her.

"May I help you, sir?" Mrs. Fry asked sternly

"Yes, mam, we are looking for Peggy…" Dugan started but was cut off by Morita "Her name is Margaret Carter, we heard she lives here?"

Mrs. Fry nodded "Yes, and who are you gentlemen?"

"We are old friends of hers from the war, we just wanted to check in on her, how she's doing, you know" Dugan answered and Mrs. Fry nodded again. Then she turned to a girl who just came in

"Ms. Martinelli, would you be so kind and tell Ms. Carter that she has visitors?" Angela nodded and went upstairs to tell Peggy.

A few minutes later Peggy came downstairs. She didn't know who would visit her but she was sure surprised to see the Howling Commandos here.

As soon as they saw Peggy they stood up and saluted towards her witch turned a few heads in the room. Peggy smiled "ease!" she ordered her friends. Then she greeted her friends.

"It's good to see you are all back and well, but you know you don't have to salute me anymore, I'm not in the army anymore, therefor I'm not your superior." She said as she hugged her friends. Then she noticed someone's missing.

"Where is Gabe?" she asked and no one answered "Where is Gabe?!" she pushed but still got no answer so she grabbed Dugan by his jacked and threw him on the floor

"Where is my husband, Dugan? Where is Gabe?" she asked him angrily

"He went MIA" he answered. Peggy became angrier and shouted at him "What do you mean he went MIA?!"

From the moment on she came downstairs and got greeted by saluting the group hat the attention of some people in the room, when she threw Dugan on the floor the group of people watching them increased and now almost everyone looked at them wondering what was going on.

Before Dugan could answer Peggy's question Jacques said something in French and Peggy nodded. Then she turned back to Dugan and hit him in the face "You're a bloody wanker!" Then she left the building.

"What did you say to her?" Falsworth asked Jacques but of course he didn't get an answer from him, instead a girl who stood about five meters away from them answered him.

"He said 'Gabe went MIA, but we found him. He just wanted to get something before coming here, but he should be here any minute although he might not come inside'" she explained and Jacques smiled at her "Tu parles français?" and the girl nodded.

Outside the Griffith Peggy saw Gabe coming towards her and her face lit up. As soon as he was in reach she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. Then she kissed him passionately. Gabe was surprised at first but once he caught up with the situation he hugged her tightly and responded the kiss. After a while they broke the kiss and Peggy leaned her forehead against his "I missed you"

Gabe smiled "I missed you too" they held each other and for that moment the world seemed to stand still.

Then Gabe got something out of his pocked and gave it to Peggy "Happy Anniversary" he smiled

Peggy looked confused "Darling, our wedding anniversary isn't for another four months"

Gabe laughed "I know that, but today, four years ago, was the day we first met. It was the day that the captain brought us to the camp after he freed us of that Hydra prison, and, most importantly, it was the day I fell in love with you."

Peggy smiled at him "You remember that exact day? That is so sweet." She then added "I love you" and kissed him

"I love you too" Gabe answered "now open it"

Peggy opened the box he had handed her and it reviled a key. Peggy looked questioning up and he explained "It's the key to our house."

"Our house?" Peggy asked and he nodded "I got some help from our friend Stark he helped me look for a nice house in the suburbs, where we can start our family"

"Really? That is great! When can we move in?" she asked exited

"It's ours since to today, so we can move in whenever you want to" he smiled at her "I'm glad you like it."

Then they stood there for a moment not sure what to do. "I probably should check if I broke Dugan's nose or something" Peggy finally said and Gabe looked at her curiously

"Well he told me you went MIA, but what he didn't tell me was that they found you and that you are ok. After Jacques told me that I hit Dugan in the face and called him a bloody wanker then I came out here." She shrugged and Gabe laughed "that's my girl"

"Come inside with me, will ya?" she asked and Gabe hesitated "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure, you are my husband and I love you, come on"

Back inside the Griffith the Howling Commandos are still sitting in the same corner as before and Jacques talked to a girl.

Peggy and Gabe walked up to them and turned a lot of heads. An Afro-American wasn't seen often in the Griffith but they didn't care. Once they reached the others Peggy turned to Dugan

"Did I break your nose?" she asked innocently and Dugan shook his head "No"

"To bad" Peggy answered coldly and the group laughed.

Then she turned to Jacques "Thanks for telling me the truth Jacques" she said to him and he nodded.

After a quick look around Peggy saw Mrs. Fry eying them suspiciously out of her office. "Think I got to talk to my Landlady" she said and then turned to Gabe "Come with me?"

"You got it, hon" he replied with a smile and so they walked to Mrs. Fry's office. Once they got there they knocked and once they heard her say come in they entered the office.

"Mrs. Fry, may I have a word with you?" she asked politely and the older woman nodded.

"Would you mind telling me who these men are, Ms. Carter?"

"Oh, they are the Howling Commandos, mam. I served with them during the war. But that is not why I'd like to speak with you."

"What is it then? And who are you if I may ask, sir?" she asked Gabe

"Private Gabe Jones, at your service mam. I'm Peggy's husband" he replied politely

Mrs. Fry raised a brow "Really?" and both Peggy and Gabe nodded.

"Why did you want to speak with me, Mrs. Jones?" the woman asked again and Peggy explained

"I'd like to move out, Mrs. Fry. You see, this was only meant to be temporally until my husband's deployment in Europe was over. Since he's back now, I'm going to live with him."

Mrs. Fry nodded "I see. When will you move out?" Peggy looked at Gabe who signalled that it was up to her. "By the end of the week, if that is all right" Mrs. Fry nodded in agreement "All right"

"Thank you Mrs. Fry" Peggy said and then left the office with Gabe.

Outside she saw Angie coming up to her.

"What is going on down here?" she asked "Sarah, the girl from 3G said I should come down here, that you threw a guy to the floor and punched him into the face" she added laughing.

Peggy shrugged "He deserved it"

"Who is that?" Angie asked her in her usual energetic self while referring to Gabe

"Oh, right, sorry. Angie, this is Gabe Jones, my husband. Gabe, this is Angela Martilnelli, my best friend since the war."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Martinelli" Gabe said while offering his hand

"Oh, please, call me Angie. It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jones." She replied while shaking his hand. "Oh, wait, so now that he is back from Europe, you are going to move out, aren't you?" she asked Peggy a little sad.

Peggy nodded "Yes, Gabe got us a house in the suburbs. And we are finally going to start a family" Then her smile faded and she said half-serious to Gabe "By the way, didn't I tell you to be careful and come back to me? What were you thinking going MIA?"

Gabe chuckled "I'm sorry hon, but if I recall that conversation right, it was mostly about _me_ asking _you_ not to take unnecessary risks all the time, since I wanted to come home to _you_ and not your _grave_." Peggy nodded and agreed "Right that was the main point of that conversation"

Angie laughed and saw her friend really happy for the first time since she met her. But that was just the first of many happy times, which were yet to come

**End**

* * *

**The story is finished for now. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
